


My Sleeping Beauty

by moonlightgisaeng, xXCuteMariaClaraXx



Series: ~Reylo Sin Collection: Alluring Secrets~ [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Tragedy, Ben is kind of creepy in the end, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Dark Fantasy, Dry Humping, F/M, Human Rey, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampire Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgisaeng/pseuds/moonlightgisaeng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCuteMariaClaraXx/pseuds/xXCuteMariaClaraXx
Summary: ~A Reylo Vampire AU~He was everything to her. Her salvation and her destruction. So maybe dying by his hand wasn't so bad at all.





	My Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back. it's been a long time since I last wrote a reylo fanfic, I really miss writing it, I really do but things have change when my papa passed away a few months ago and that caused me to leave the fandom and became depressed for almost a month, it's honestly not very easy for me to cope from the death of my papa but thankfully my cousin "moonlightgisaeng" and my fellow reylo companions kept on cheering me up. And I am very grateful for their support and love they had for me. So now, I came back to my beloved reylo fandom and start writing the fics that I wanted write and the write the ones I haven't finished, mostly "My Heart Will Go On".
> 
> And anyways, this is my first time writing this fic together with my beloved couz "moonlightgisaeng".
> 
> So feel free to share and please comment and let me know what you think, alright?

**~8~**

**~8~**

* * *

~*~

He was _everything_ to her.

 ** _The_** Light.

The **_Dark_**.

Her _salvation_ and **_destruction_**.

The monster that stole her heart and selfishly kept it to himself.

So it won’t matter if she’s going to die by his hand, as long as it made him happy.

She would readily give up everything that she possesses.

Even _her own life_.

Rey has fallen in love with a **_monster_**.

And she does not care on what everybody thinks.

She loves **_him_**.

~*~

* * *

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

A shiver ran through her as she felt him nuzzle her neck with his nose. They were all alone in a huge empty room and based from his red eyes glowing in the dark. He wasn’t himself.

Not her _gentle and kind_ Ben Solo she always knew.

But her _vicious and possessive_ Kylo Ren she has always known.

“You smell amazing.”

The tight grip he had on her hip didn’t bother her. _No_. It only encourage her to buck against the cold skin of his body on top of her.

He chuckled as his hungry glowing red eyes raked all over, starting from her foot to the tip of her soft brown hair.

An impatient growl ripped out of his throat when he felt her claw at his shirt.

Panting with a deep breath, she looked up dazedly at him. Her eyes hazed with love and insanity.

“I thought you were starving.” Rey whispered faintly in his ear before he settled himself to put all his weight on her, causing them both to topple over the wooden chairs.

A pained hiss escaped her as she landed roughly on the cold hard floor. Her back wedged between his muscular frame and the cutting edges of the books. But all of that was forgotten when his pale fingers traced the slope of her neck.

Rey couldn’t stop herself from whimpering when she felt those cold fingers wrap tightly around her neck.

She felt him shift on top of her as he wedged his knees between her legs as he pressed his torso to her bloodied chest.

He was burying his face in the crook of her neck, so painfully close to her jugular when his head suddenly snapped up to have his eyes meet her own.

Stunned when she find him staring down at her with guilt.

“I’m sorry.” His voice shaken as she saw his eyes flicker back to life, his face warms when he starts to resemble like a human, so much that she thought he was able to get a hold of his senses and was fighting back the insatiable monster within from taking such full control of himself.

But a second later, his eyes dimmed again, back to the pitless void of scarlet red that only reflected back in ravenous hunger.

A husky chuckle escaped his lips as he burrowed his head back to her neck, licking the soft tan skin that littered around the area.

He glanced up to her one last time then his eyes glowing with mischief as he smirked down at her, revealing his two sharp fangs while she took the opportunity to survey his bloody yet unfairly handsome face as he stared back at her through his inky black lashes. A weird spell seemingly casted on her as she felt her heart pound with every breath she takes.

When she blinked once, the connection was broken and he roughly hoisted her tan slender neck close to his open mouth.

“Take me.”

He bit her skin hard and let her warm blood envelope his senses.

She positively delicious.

Sweet yet tangy nectar, the taste addicting like a drug as it went right through him.

Her beautiful innocent face peered right at him as she panted for air before her mossy forest green eyes misted with unshed tears as he played with the short strands of her dark brown hair.

With a deep groan, he briefly ripped himself away from her delectable neck to survey the bloody little mess he made on her collarbones.

With a roguish smirk, he dipped his head once again to the base of her wounded neck to ghost his lips over her tender patch of skin invoking a choked out gasp from this bewitching little thing under him. He froze from his descent as lust ran through him with a violent shudder.

Her scent was driving him mad, causing him to thrust his covered area between her thighs.

 _‘Fuck’_. He thought as it only encourage him to sink his fangs deeper, to suck harder while continues to thrust harder and humping her. To the point that he could feel her writhing in pain under him with a mixture of pleasure she feels.

But despite the pleasure and pain she’s feeling, the fact that she feels lightheaded is telling her that he is drinking far too much but she does not stop him, does not struggle or cry out in fear and panic. It’s because she loves him so much, to the point it was even considered an obsession.

A painfully bloodied cough ripped right through her throat as she realized he had crushed her neck with force he was biting with.

Blood flowed right through her lips as she felt it flowing down her chin. She fought herself to keep her eyes open as she stared at the side of the man feasting up on her neck.

Lovingly, she put her hand on his hair with an encouragingly gentle stroke as she felt her vision dimmed and soon everything went dark and cold.

So… so cold.

Moments later, as rationally tugged him up like a whip, a feeling of a complete utter despair would wreak havoc upon him. The panic and anger would mix within him, deep enough to wrangle a pained hiss from this shivering being.

Crazed vermillion eyes would swirl back into his hazel-golden brown eyes as the dread settled into his stomach like a sinking stone when he realized that he is holding nothing but a beautiful pale lifeless corpse.

~*~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

~*~

Red is something Ben is accustomed to surrounding him.

He lived in red, saw in red and fed on red. The color was synonymous with his whole existence as an undead. However, he wasn’t used to seeing this much on _her_.

Soft brown tendrils of her hair brushed his shoulders as he scrutinized the sleeping girl pressed against him.

“Rey.”

She lay limp in his arms as her lips parted to take a deep breath, at least that’s what he tells himself to think she’s still living. He furrows his eyebrows when she doesn’t respond to his voice. She doesn’t move after his prying feast as he lets her sleep. She must be tired after all the blood she has lost.

He gently moves back against the cemented wall behind him as he rests both and the sleeping beauty against it, with enough care that even it surprises him. He cradles Rey’s head as he tucks her lifeless form in his lap making her head nuzzled his neck affectionately…

_Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies…._

“I’m sorry that I went overboard.” Ben whispered ever so softly into her hair as he holds her tight. A shudder passes through him and suddenly, a fleeting sensation settles in his stomach.

_He was forgetting something._

Something warm and sticky presses against his arm so he ever-so slowly brushes her hair to the side as he inspects the wound on her neck.

Without warning, a prickle of something eases into his chest, a throbbing pain clawing at his head as his throat went dry.

It takes an awful a lot like fear.

The **_blood_**   hasn’t stopped flowing.

Suddenly he feels the warm liquid seeping into his clothes, feels the red puddle forming below him and that Rey was colder than her normal temperature. Confusion settles on his chest as he tries in vain to stop the blood from seeping out of her skin, _something was wrong_.

 ** _Terribly_** _wrong_.

There was too much blood, far too much. How could such a small girl have so much blood? The sight of that color makes him sick, despite his violent nature of lusting for blood. The tang in his mouth tastes like bile.

_‘No… No. No. No. No-no-no! No!’_

He wraps his arm around her as he shakes her awake, the joke wasn’t funny anymore. She needs to wake up. Open her eyes and telling him she’s alright, that he wasn’t the monster he believed he was.

But she isn’t waking up.

_‘Why wasn’t she waking up?’_

He shakes her a bit harder but Rey hasn’t opened her eyes or moved an inch. Everything was hazy, doubt clouds his mind, his vision dimmed to red, his pulse quickened, he—

Every instinct is screaming at him to flee, to bury himself in his bed and pretend this is just another horrifying nightmare but the hope that he is wrong roots him to the spot.

Ben grips her shoulder tightly as he sees the steady flow of her blood coming from neck, senses the huge, dark and terrible truth taking to shape in front of him. But he can’t understand it yet, refusing to acknowledge it, so he looms over her, waiting for a sign as he gives her another firm shake.

Rey leans into his touch gently and he releases the breath he was holding, tension leaves him as his eyes flicker back to his golden brown color. Relieved as he lets go of her shoulders. Of course she was only sleeping.

_‘Is she really? Is she?’_

Small hope lingers in his mind but more doubts instantly pushed him into his.

_‘She is only sleeping.’_

She is tired and is taking a short nap, she always does when he feeds on her. A small smile graces his lips as he places a gentle kiss on her forehead as he ceases his desire to awake her. He wouldn’t want that, would he?

“Shhh, sleep my love.” Ben coos softly as he brings down her hair to cover her bloodied neck as he lets her rest.

_Denial. Denial. Denial._

Rey stays silent and Ben is grateful for it. He feels a bit tired himself. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before falling into a deep slumber.

The puddle of her blood below them continues to grow bigger by the minute but he ignores it.

_‘Rey is fine, she’s just sleeping.’_

The voices inside head screams otherwise but he doesn’t concede to it.

_“My sleeping beauty… my love…”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Creepy enough for you in the end?
> 
> Let me know on the comments below.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
